The Story of My Life
by UchihaSasura
Summary: Mempunyai pacar yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh gadis-gadis itu memang menyusahkan. Apalagi hubungan itu hanya berjalan lancar diawal saja, dan akhir-akhirnya bertengkar terus nangis. Apalagi dihari istimewa yang harusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan itu. Sang pacar tak ada di kota. Bagaimana jadinya hubungan ini?
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of My Life**

~Part 1~

"Boruto! Cukup~" seruan parau disertai mengalirnya air mata di belakang kacamata merah anak clan Uchiha itu.

Memang cukup sering lelaki yang dihadapannya ini membuatnya selalu meneteskan air mata, hal-hal yang sama terkadang menjadi pokok permasalahan mereka. Ya, panggil saja gadis yang bermata hitam seperti ayahnya itu dengan sebutan Sarada Uchiha. Sudah hampir 2 tahun ia menjalani hubungan dengan Boruto Uzumaki anak dari Nanadaime yang disegani oleh seluruh warga konoha.

Mereka sama-sama mengetahui bahwa mereka bukanlah anak-anak berumur 12 tahun, mereka harusnya bisa saling mengerti. Tapi keadaan yang membuat Sarada selalu mempermasalahkan jika Boruto selalu dikelilingi oleh perempuan-perempuan dari desa lain. Bagaimanapun juga Boruto tidak bisa menerima alasan Sarada marah atas alasan itu, karena sekarang dia bukanlah ninja biasa yang hanya melindungi desa.

Melainkan melindungi warga-warga desa lain yang menjadi tugasnya sekarang. Harusnya Sarada mengerti akan hal itu, itulah yang selalu Boruto harapkan dari gadis yang telah lama menjadi temannya sejak kecil.

"Sarada-chan, aku tau kau cemburu kepadanya. Tapi hime dari desa sebelah harus kulindungi karena itulah misi yang diberikan kepadaku" jelas Boruto sambil mengusap air mata Sarada.

Sepertinya jawaban Boruto tak begitu membuat rasa cemburu Sarada mereda, karena bukan hal itu yang membuat Sarada marah melainkan..

"Aku tau itu, tapi perlukah kau menerima ciuman darinya didepan mataku?!"

.

.

Senyap~

.

.

Yaa, satu kalimat dari Sarada membuat Boruto terpaksa putar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tak membuat kekasihnya ini marah. Boruto tau bahwa Sarada mengetahui kalau Hime menyukainya. Oleh sebab itu, Hime sengaja memberikan sebuah kecupan dipipi sebelah kiri Boruto agar Sarada murka dan memutuskan Boruto. Agar dia lebih leluarsa mendekati Boruto. Tapi, tak semudah itu membuat Sarada mengatakan kata 'putus' pada Boruto. Karena semua teman mereka juga tau bahwa Sarada sangat mencintai Boruto, begitu juga sebaliknya.

25 menit kemudian…

"Iya aku minta maaf, Sarada-chan. Aku juga terkejut dia melakukan hal itu"

Sepertinya tidak seperti biasanya, Sarada tak bisa menerima permintaan maaf kekasihnya tersebut. Mungkin terlalu sering ia memaafkannya dengan hal yang sama. Seperti misi 2 bulan yang lalu, Boruto diberi pelukan dan kecupan dari gadis desa sebelah. Yaa, meskipun sarada tak melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi telinganya cukup panas mendengar berita itu dari Chouchou, sahabatnya yang menjadi rekan satu misi Boruto saat itu.

"Sarada~"

"…."

Sarada tak memperdulikan panggilan itu, ia tau bahwa kekasihnya itu memang cukup sibuk dan banyak gadis desa lain yang tergila-gila dengan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan gadis Desa Konoha bukan tidak tertarik dengan ketampanannya. Melainkan takut jika Sarada murka dan menghajar mereka.

Sarada memilih pergi dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. Ia ingin menenangkan diri dari masalahnya dengan lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku pulang!"

Tanpa basa basi, Sarada berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menyapa ibunya, Sakura Haruno. Ups, salah, maksudku Sakura Uchiha. Sakura sebenarnya menyadari kedatangan putri kesanyangannya itu. Tapi, Sakura memilih membiarkan Sarada berdiam diri sebentar selagi dia menjemur pakaian mereka.

"Sarada~" panggilan lembut itu membuat Sarada tersentak kaget dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ah! Iya, ibu?"

"Kenapa? Bertengkar lagi?"

Sarada tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap fotonya bersama Boruto pada hari ulangtahunnya tahun lalu. Yang menurutnya tahun-tahun itu merupakan tahun yang cukup membahagiakan baginya. Karena ayah dan sang kekasih ada disisinya untuk merayakan detik-detik hari kelahirannya.

"Ayah dulu, seperti apa, bu?"

"Hmm, ayahmu dulu cukup popular disekolah. Apalagi dikalangan perempuan"

"Terus bagaimana perasaan ibu, saat melihat ayah dekat dengan perempuan lain"

"….."

Sakura tersenyum dan membelai rambut putrinya itu, sepertinya masalah Sarada hampir sama dengannya dulu. Tapi, dulu sakura tak berpacaran dengan Sasuke ia hanya dapat berdiri disebalah Sasuke sebagai teman setimnya.

"Seperti yang kamu rasakan saat melihat Boruto dengan gadis lain, bedanya dulu ibu dan ayahmu hanya berteman. Jadi, ibu gak punya hak memarahinya"

Sarada kembali memandangi fotonya bersama sang kekasih. Mungkin maksud ibu, aku lebih memiliki posisi lebih baik dibandingkannya dulu, pikir Sarada.

"Sudahlah, kamu tak boleh memarahi Boruto terlalu sering. Kamu harus mengerti keadaannya. Daripada itu, bantu ibu memasak untuk makan malam, nanti malam ayahmu akan pulang ke rumah"

Sarada hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah ibunya menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam mereka bersama ayahnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke cukup sering pulang ke Konoha semenjak Sarada memberanikan diri pergi dari Konoha, mengikuti Naruto diam-diam untuk menemuinya.

Di lain tempat, Boruto memilih pergi ke kedai ramen yang menjadi tempat langganan sang ayah sedari kecil.

"Oh, Boruto! Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Mie ramennya satu porsi, sake satu botol"

"Wah, wah.. ada masalah lagi dengan Sarada-chan, sampai-sampai kau minta sake satu botol biasanya kau hanya minta air putih saja, Boruto"

"Ah! Berisik! Siapkan makananku cepat!"

Dari belakang datanglah seorang teman Boruto yang selalu setia menemaninya dari sejak kecil, Mitsuki.

"Wah, disini kau rupanya Boruto. Sepertinya kau dicari oleh Nanadaime untuk mendapat misi untuk besok lusa"

"Oh, biarkan saja. Aku mau makan dulu, nanti aku akan kesana. Kau duluan saja"

"Ya sudah, aku duluan"

Boruto tak memperdulikan kata-kata Mitsuki. Ia hanya memilih menyelesaian makanannya. Ah! Besok lusa?!, Boruto mengingat-ingat kata-kata Mitsuki.

"Ah, sial! Kakek, ini uangnya dan sakenya gak jadi!" seru Boruto sambil bergegas-gegas menuju kantor ayahnya.

"Ah? Terimakasih Boruto, lain kali mampir lagi yaa?"

Seperti yang dikatakan Mitsuki, ayahnya sudah cukup lama menunggunya dan memberinya misi untuk besok lusa.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga Boruto. Aku ada misi untukmu!"

Selagi berunding taktik untuk misinya kali ini, Boruto masih kurang konsentrasi karena dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia dapat menjalani misi pada hari ulangtahun kekasihnya dan lagi sekarang kekasihnya sedang marah atas kesalahannya sendiri. Karena tak konsentrasi, Naruto sampai mengagetkan Boruto beberapa kali.

"Boruto! Apa kau tak bisa konsentrasi sedikit? Ini misi penting, jika gagal akan memakan korban nantinya"

"Ah maaf, ayah! Aku hanya tak berkonsentrasi saja"

Naruto juga mengerti keadaan anaknya yang sedang bermasalah dengan Sarada. Walaupun super sibuk, Naruto juga menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan anak-anaknya. Dia juga mendengar bahwa anak sulungnya bertengkar dengan kekasihnya itu. Wajar bagi Naruto jika anaknya itu tak berkonsentrasi dengan misinya kali ini.

"Baiklah, kita ulangi sekali lagi"

Dan yaa, meskipun diulangi beberapa kali. Boruto pun masih tidak konsentrasi, karena terlalu memikirkan ulangtahun sang kekasih.

"Yaa, baiklah. Besok lusa kalian sudah boleh berangkat menjalankan misinya, Boruto dan Mitsuki kalianlah yang aku tugaskan kali ini"

"Ah! Ayah, boleh aku usul?"

"Apa itu?"

"Hmmm, huft…." Boruto menghela nafas panjang dan membuat Nanadaime terdiam sejenak sambil menunggu usulan sang anak sulungnya.

 **~*** Dikediaman Keluarga Uchiha ***~**

"Aku pulang!"

Sarada berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, tampaklah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sangat ia kenal dan sayangi.

"Selamat datang, Papa!" seru Sarada sambil memeluk erat Papanya tersebut.

"Hmm, selamat datang, sayang" sambut Sakura dengan hangatnya.

Sepertinya aura cinta orangtuanya membuat Sarada kembali mengingat Boruto dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa putrinya itu tak sebahagia terakhir kali ia melihat anaknya. Kapan itu ya? Sepertinya sudah lama, karena sasuke pulang ke Konoha hanya sekali setahun bahkan sekali 5 tahun. Asal tak pulang-pulang sudah membuat Sakura senang.

Sarada lebih memilih berjalan ke meja makan untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka daripada melihat kemesraan orangtuanya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke sembari memeluk Sakura.

"Seperti 2 bulan lalu"

"Oh, Begitu"

"Ayo, aku dan Sarada sudah memasak masakan kesukanaanmu, yaitu.."

"Ibu, kenapa semua makan malam ini temanya Tomat?" seru Sarada sambil memperhatikan setiap makanan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sarada yang masih memperhatikan sajian makanan malam ini.

"Seperti tak tau ayahmu saja, Sarada"

Mendengar jawaban ibunya, Sarada hanya tertawa lepas. Karena lupa bahwa ayahnya sangat menyukai Tomat. Jika diadakan sayembara antara ibu dan Tomat, kemungkinan besar ibu akan kalah. Begitulah saking sukanya ayah dengan Tomat, untung aku tak begitu bodoh. Jika aku bodoh, aku pasti kepikiran bahwa ibu kandungku adalah Tomat! _Ahaha! :D Gak Lucu ya? -_- *direbusFansSasuSaku_

"Sarada, jika sudah selesai makan. Tolong cuci semua piring kotong ya? Ibu mau ke rumah Ino"

"Baik, bu"

Sarada mencuci piring, Sakura pergi ke rumah Ino. Lalu, Sasuke kemana? _Ayu Ting Ting pun mulai bernyanyi, 'Kemana, kemana, kemana? Kuharus mencari kemana?'_

 _Sreet! Ups, kasetnya rusak :D Maklum, bajakan XD *ditendang_

Lupa menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke memang akhir-akhir ini suka pulang ke Konoha. Tapi hanya sekedar makan malam, lalu pergi lagi tanpa menginap satu malam dirumahnya sendiri. Mending gak usah pulang aja kalau kayak gitu, kan? Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke memang sudah diberi misi seperti ini sebelum Sarada dikandungan apalagi dilahirkan. Tapi untuk malam ini, Sasuke memang tak menginap namun hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar memulihkan badannya. Sepertinya ia mendapat serangan yang membuatnya beristirahat di rumahnya.

Tak jauh dari rumahnya, Sakura bertemu dengan Boruto yang sepertinya hendak bertemu dengan putrinya.

"Ada apa Boruto?"

"Ah, bibi! Mengagetkan saja, apakah Sarada ada dirumah?"

"Yaah, begitulah. Tapi sebelum kau menemuinya, aku peringatkan jaga perasaan anakku. Bukannya aku ingin mengancammu, tapi suamiku sedang dirumah"

"Ah? Sasuke-sama pulang? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Yaa aku harap begitu, tapi dia sudah tau bahwa putrinya sedang tidak senang. Jika kau membuatnya menangis seperti tadi. Kau tau sendiri suamiku seperti apa kan?"

Sepertinya ancaman Sakura berhasil membuat Boruto menelan air ludahnya dengan mentah-mentah. _Emang air ludah ada yang masaknya ya? O_o._ Yaa, Boruto tak pernah bertemu dengan calon ayah mertuanya besok itu. Tapi, Boruto mendengar dari orang-orang bahwa ayah kekasihnya itu sangatlah kuat.

"Kalau dia marah, bisa mati aku.." lirih Boruto

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura pura-pura tak mendengar kata-kata Boruto tadi.

"Ah, tidak ada bibi. Aku duluan bi!" seru Boruto sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil memandang Boruto sampai tak tampak di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau memang mirip sekali dengan ayahmu ya, Boruto"

Sebelum memasuki rumah Sarada, Boruto mengambil nafas sepanjang-panjangnya dan memberanikan dirinya mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke rumah kekasihnya itu. Dan Boruto sudah pasti tau bahwa Sasuke mengetahui kehadirannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" seru Sasuke yang masih asik menonton TV. _Keren ya? Jaman ninja udah ada TV XP *plak!_

"Permisi?" Boruto masuk dengan perlahan dan menutup pintu denga hati-hati, lalu membuka sepatunya.

"Siapa ayah?" Tanya Sarada kepada ayahnya. Tapi sepertinya ayahnya tak memperdulikan kata-katanya. Yaa, mungkin keasikan nonton TV kali, maklum dia juga jarang nonton TV kok.

"Ah, Sarada-chan?"

"Boruto-kun? Ada perlu apa?"

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu"

Sepertinya Sarada ingin menghindari Boruto, tapi terhenti karena pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Siapa itu, Sarada?"

Sarada hanya terdiam menatapi mata ayahnya. Sepertinya Sasuke marah, tapi Boruto tak menyadari akan hal itu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku Boruto Uzumaki, aku pa.."

Buk! Sarada menginjak kaki Boruto agar dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

"Oh, kau yang membuat anakku menangis?"

"He?" kata Sarada dan Boruto serentak dan membelalakan matanya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Oh, bu-bukan ayah!" Sarada mencoba melindungi Boruto dari serangan ayahnya. Tapi, percuma saja, sekarang Sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakang Boruto tanpa mereka sadari.

"Kau tak perlu melindungi laki-laki yang membuatmu menangis Sarada!" kata Sasuke sambil menghempaskan badan Boruto. Untung saja Boruto sudah memperkirakan ini semua, jadi yang dihempaskan oleh Sasuke hanyalah bunshinnya.

"Maaf, paman! Bukannya lancing, tapi sebenarnya aku ini.."

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sarada sudah memotong kata-kata Boruto.

"Ayah, Boruto ini Pacarku!"

Dengan satu kalimat dari mulut anak gadis tunggalnya itu, yaitu Sarada Uchiha, menghentikan serangan Sasuke detik itu juga. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Karena terkejut dan tak menyangka anaknya menyukai anak Rivalnya sedari kecil yaitu Naruto Uzumaki. Bahkan sudah berpacaran?!

"Ke-kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal?" Tanya Sasuke sambari menghampiri Sarada.

Sarada menghela nafasnya, "A-a-aku takut, ayah akan ma-marah"

Sasuke tak memperdulikan kata-kata putrinya, ia hanya tetap mencoba memeluk dan menenangkan putrinya yang tampak ingin menangis.

"Sudah, jangan menangis" dengan rasa keayahannya, Sasuke membelai, mengusap air mata dan memeluk putri satu-satunya itu.

"Ah, se-sebaiknya besok saja aku datang" kata Boruto berusaha tak merusak suasana Ayah dan Anak Keluarga Uchiha.

Grab!

Sarada memegang tangan Boruto dengan erat, berharap Boruto tak pergi dari sisinya. Melihat sikap Sarada itu, Boruto menghentikan langkahnya sedangkan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Sarada dan Boruto berdua saja. Sepertinya Sasuke mengerti sekali apa yang dibutuhkan oleh mereka, contoh Ayah yang baik.

"Hmm, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sarada sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf" satu kata itu membuat Sarada diam terpaku, bukan kata-katanya melainkan raut wajah Boruto yang sangat sedih.

"Kenapa?"

"Besok lusa, aku akan menjalankan misi ke desa sebelah. Kemungkinan besar aku tak akan ada saat ulangtahunmu"

Sarada terdiam, Boruto sampai memikirkan ulangtahunnya meskipun ia tahu bahwa Boruto tak akan ada untuknya dihari special , seperti yang dikatakan ibunya. Sarada harus mengerti dengan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Tak apa, aku juga sudah terbiasa" sahut Sarada dengan senyum diiringi air mata yang tak ia sadari telah membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf, Sarada-chan. Selama ini aku selalu membuatmu menangis, tak bisa membuatmu bahagia seperti janjiku dulu padamu" Boruto berusaha membuat air mata kekasihnya itu berhenti mengalir membasahi pipi yang terlihat merona.

Disaat-saat seperti itu, masih sempat-sempatnya Bolt dan Sarada mengenang masa-masa bahagia mereka setahun yang lalu. Jika bisa dikatakan, dimana ada Bolt disitu ada Sarada. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Bolt selalu setia menemani Sarada walaupun mood kekasihnya itu lagi buruk. Mungkin saja itu akan membunuhnya. _Gak segitunya kali -_-_

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu. Seakan-akan kau tak akan pulang lagi" gerutu Sarada.

"Ah? Kau benar, aku ini kenapa ya? Kok bisa ngomong seperti itu"

"Sudahlah, pulang sana. Persiapkan semua kebutuhanmu untuk besok lusa"

Dengan rasa hati tak rela melepaskan Boruto pulang, Sarada hanya dapat mengantarnya sampai didepan rumahnya dan hanya segaris senyuman asam yang tertinggal diwajah mereka.

"Oh? Boruto sudah pulang? Apa ayahmu masih didalam?" sapa Sakura sembari membawa beberapa bukus belanjaan di tanganya.

"Iya, sepertinya Ayah sudah pergi melanjutkan perjalanan setelah Boruto datang" sahut Sarada sembari membantu Sakura membawa barang bawaannya.

"Hmm, begitukah?"

Sarada hanya terdiam dan meletakkan bawaan ibunya di meja dapur. Lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Sakura membereskan barang bawaannya yang ia dapat dari Ino.

"Bu, aku mau tidur lebih awal. Besok aku ingin membantu Bolt mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk misinya besok lusa"

"Ha? Tapi besok lusa kan ulangtahunmu, jadi kamu tak akan merayakannya bersamanya?"

"Begitulah, bu. Konbanwa!"

Yaa, sepertinya Sarada tampak kesal mendengar kata-kata Ibunya itu. Seakan-akan Sakura senang karena kemungkinan besar ulangtahunku akan dirayakan dirumah berdua saja bersamanya tanpa ada Ayah seperti 2 tahun lalu. Yang bisa dibilang cukup membosankan, karena sedari kecil sudah sering aku lakukan bersamanya dan tak ada yang berubah dari tahun ke tahun.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

"Iya, dari sejam yang lalu" sahut Sakura sambil membalas pelukan suaminya. "Kau tak ingin menginap?"

"Aku harap begitu" Sasuke mulai mencium pipi kiri istri yang sudah hampir 18 tahun ia nikahi.

"Besok lusa, pulanglah. Ia akan kesepian tahun ini"

"Pacarnya tak menemaninya lagi?"

Puft! Sakura hampir saja mengeluarkan tawanya. Yaa, tak biasanya suaminya menggunakan kata 'Pacar' meskipun untuk artian kedirinya sendiri.

"Hm, aku dengar dia mendapat misi pada hari itu"

"Apa tadi dia menangis?" Sasuke berpindah menciumi pipi kanan Sakura dan turun ke leher Sakura yang membuat Sakura agak geli. Mungkin sudah lama tak pernah ia diperlakukan oleh suaminya seperti.

"Yaa, begitulah. Sedih karena Bolt tak akan menemaninya"

"Bolt?"

"Ah! Itu panggilan Naruto untuknya. Sudahlah, bukankah kau masih ada misi yang harus diselesaikan?"

Sasuke terdiam, lalu dia memandangi jam dinding yang berbentuk seperti lambang klan Uchiha.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"Tapi, misimu?"

"5 menit saja" _jurus andalan Sasuke pun keluar, pesona Sasuke Uchiha Jutsu. Baru dengar? Sama saya juga :D *plak!_

Dengan kata lain, Sakura luluh dengan pesona suaminya yang tak lekang oleh waktu maupun badai.

"Baiklah, hanya 5 menit saja ya, Uchiha!"

"Hey, Kau juga sekarang sudah Uchiha" seru Sasuke sembari menggendong istrinya menuju kamar mereka yang sudah cukup lama tak ia tempati sebagai tempat beristirahat.

"Hahahahah.." Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan suaminya hanya karena dia memanggil lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan sebutan 'Uchiha'.

~*Keesokan Harinya*~

Seperti janjinya pada Sakura, Sasuke langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah Sakura tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sedangkan hari ini Sarada memilih menemui kekasihnya di kediaman Uzumaki.

"Bu, aku berangkat dulu!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sarada berangkat membawa bekal makanan yang dibuatanya khusus untuk Boruto. Sesampainya dirumah, Sarada bertemu dengan Himawari yang sedang menyirami bunga di halaman depan rumah.

"Ah! Sarada-chan, mencari kakak?" sapa Himawari.

"Hm!" sahutnya dengan mengangguk.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Apa Bolt tidak bilang bahwa hari ini ia pergi menjalankan misinya?" kata Nyonya Uzumaki, Hinata.

"Bukankah besok dia berangkatnya?"

"Oh, tidak! Kakak sudah berangkat sedari pagi-pagi buta tadi"

Sarada hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Himawari dan Hinata. Bahkan penjelasan adik dan ibu dari kekasihnya itu, dianggap angin lalu baginya. Sarada merasa dibohongi oleh Boruto.

' _Apa maksudnya untuk membohongiku_ ', pikir Sarada dengan raut wajah yang kelihatan tak senang.

"Oh! Sarada-chan, ada apa pagi-pagi datang ke rumah? Kalau kau mencarinya, kau terlambat sekali. Bolt sudah berangkat dari 3 jam yang lalu"

' _3 jam yang lalu? Yang benar saja?! Bahkan ia tak membiarkan aku mengantarnya untuk berangkat menjalankan misinya. Sial! Sebenarnya aku dianggap?!_ ', pikir Sarada. Tanpa pamit, Sarada pergi meninggalkan Kediaman Uzumaki.

"Wah, kakak sepertinya akan mendapat masalah lagi"

"Sudahlah, Himawari. Tak usah mengurusi masalah percintaan mereka" kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak gadisnya itu.

Sedangkan Hinata lebih memilih mengambil bekal makanan untuk suaminya tercinta sebelum berangkat bekerja yang akhir-akhir ini super sibuk semenjak diangkat sebagai Nanadaime. Boruto dan Himawari juga sudah mengerti hal itu. Makanya mereka sudah terbiasa jika Naruto tak pulang ke rumah karena sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya sebagai hokage.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang! Wah, cepat sekali. Apa sudah selesai membantu Bolt menyiapkan barang-ba..."

Brak!

Suara pintu kamar yang dihempas keras oleh Sarada. Emosi Sarada sepertinya sudah tak terkendalikannya lagi. Sampai-sampai ia lebih memilih mengurung diri dikamarnya seharian penuh.

 _ **Bagaimana Kelanjutan Hubungan Sarada Dan Boruto.**_

 _ **Penasaran? Sama Saya Juga :D *Plak!**_

 _ **Nantikan The Story Of My Life Part 2 Di Channel Kesayangan Anda**_ __ _ **;)**_

 _ **Ngaco! -_-**_

 _ **Mohon Saran dan Kritiknya yaa, Minna-san ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story Of My Life**

~Part 2~

Sudah sehari penuh Sarada mengurung diri di kamar bahkan makan siang pun dia tidak. Sakura begitu mengkhawatirkan anak gadisnya itu. Meskipun sudah berulang kali menawarkan makan siang pada putrinya itu, Sarada tak sedikitpun menjawab perkataan ibunya itu.

"Sarada, ini sudah malam. Kau juga belum makan malam. Sampai kapan kau mengurung diri begitu? Makan siang pun kau tidak, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Tak tega melihat ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Sarada pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu dan tepat dihadapannya seorang ibu yang telah menunggunya. Melihat raut wajah ibunya yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya, Sarada merasa bersalah.

"Hehe, aku hanya ingin sedikit diet, bu. Bolt bilang aku semakin gemuk saja. Hanya itu saja kok, bu!"

Sakura tau bahwa Sarada berusaha membohonginya, tapi Nyonya Uchiha itu pura-pura tak mengetahuinya agar Sarada tak perlu mencari alasan lain untuk menutup-nutupi kebohongannya itu.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun kau harus makan. Ibu sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu"

"Baiklah, untuk ibuku yang kusayang. Apa sih yang gak?" rayu Sarada.

Setelah dirayu oleh ibunya yang tersayang, akhirnya Sarada mau makan, setelah sehari penuh mengurung diri dikamarnya.

"Yaa, sudah. Ibu mau tidur dulu. Ibu tinggal yaa?"

"Hm, iya bu!"

Meskipun ia sedang makan, lidah Sarada serasa tak memakan apapun di dalam mulutnya. Dia tetap tak habis pikir kenapa Bolt sampai membohonginya seperti itu. Padahal dia berharap tak akan memarahinya lagi dengan hal yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi nyatanya sekarang?

"Ah! Sudahlah!"

Sarada menghentakkan tangannya ke meja makan dengan keras, tak jauh dari meja makan, Sakura yang hendak menuju kamarnya terperanjat karena terkejut melihat tingkah anaknya.

' _Ada apa dengan Sarada? Aku tak pernah melihatnya semarah ini, meskipun bertengkar dengan Boruto'_ , pikir Sakura.

Melihat raut wajah ibunya yang pucat karena terkejut melihat tingkahnya sendiri, Sarada lalu menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"Maaf, bu. Aku hanya Bad Mood. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja" Kata Sarada meninggalkan meja makan yang belum dibereskan olehnya, sedangkan makan yang disajikan oleh Sakura tak dilahap habis oleh gadis berkacamata itu.

Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Sakura mengerti bahwa Sarada tak ingin dirinya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, sudah hampir dua tahun putrinya itu menjalani hubungan dengan anak sahabatnya sekaligus teman seperjuangan saat mereka masih di Tim 7. Memang awalnya, Sarada begitu bahagia dan kebahagiaannya itu menular ke kehidupannya sebagai seorang ibu. Namun, akhir-akhir ini hanya sedikit sekali dilihatnya senyuman manis berada pada wajah cantik putrinya tersebut.

Sarada yang masih terjaga hingga pukul 3 pagi, memang mengaku pergi tidur kepada ibunya. Tapi, pemikirannya yang tak lepas dari kekasihnya itu membuatnya tetap terjaga. Meskipun dia tau, hal itu akan mengganggu kesehatannya.

Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek!

Suara jam dinding berlambang klan Uchiha yang menemaninya hingga menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Dengan lingkaran hitam berada tepat dibawah matanya. Sarada sudah tak sadarkan diri alias tidur dengan pulasnya diatas kasur yang selalu menemaninya saat tidur sedari umurnya 5 tahun dengan boneka pemberian Bolt dipelukannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Baru saja sejam lamanya ia menikmati mimpinya, Sarada terpaksa membuka kelopak matanya yang sudah terlihat mata panda dan mulai berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya yang tepat dihadapannya adalah..

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sarada-chan" ucap Sasuke dengan menebarkan senyuman yang merekah sembari membawa kue dengan lilin berlambang 17 tahunnya umur Sarada.

Namun, apa yang terjadi? Bukannya senang akan kejutan ayahnya. Sarada malah pingsan ala Putri Salju tak sadarkan setelah memakan satu gigitan buah apel beracun yang diberikan oleh penyihir jahat. Entah, Melihat situasi itu, Sakura dengan sigap menangkap badan ramping milik anaknya seperti Pangeran dari desa sebelah yang rela jauh-jauh hanya untuk membangunkan sang Putri Salju. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melongo seperti penonton bioskop yang terpesona dengan film yang sedang diputar. _Itu namanya merusak image Sasuke! :O *dikroyokSavers._

Entah karena kecape'an atau keenakan tidur, sudah lebih dari 5 jam Sarada melaksanakan hibernasinya dengan Sasuke sebagai pengawal yang selalu mengawasinya. Apakah Sarada sudah bangun atau belum? Mungkin tahun ini adalah tahun yang begitu sial bagi Sasuke, karena perkiraannya jika ia memberikan kejutan kepada putri kesayangannya tersebut akan kegirangan. Sebab baru kali ini sebagai Ayah, Sasuke memberikan kejutan dengan penuh semangat dan kesiapan bathinnya. _Hello? Emang Sasuke mau ngapain?_ Tapi, kenyataan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah Sarada jatuh ketiduran karena kurang tidur memikirkan Bolt.

"Hey, sudahlah! Biarkan saja dia beristirahat. Tak perlu kau berjaga seperti satpam 24 jam begitu" kata Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"Tapi, aku mengkhawatirkannya"

"Sudahlah, sayang. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memeriksanya. Ia hanya kurang tidur karena begadang tadi malam"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas cukup panjang dari biasanya, yaitu 1 detik. Bisa dibilang ini adalah rekor baru baginya. Tapi, itu bukanlah hal penting yang harus dipikirkannya. Kepala keluarga klan Uchiha satu-satunya ini hanya mengkhawatirkan putrinya tersebut.

"Ano~, Sakura Obaa-chan? Sarada ada dirumah?" seru gadis berkucir kepala nenas yang tak lain adalah Chouchou yaitu sahabat Sarada.

"Ah! Chou, Sarada ada dikamar tapi dia kurang tidur dari semalam. Jadi dia masih beristirahat dikamarnya"

"Sou desu ka? He ano, begini saja. Tolong berikan kado ini untuknya bilang saja dariku"

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan nanti"

"Arigato, Obaa-chan" seru putri satu-satunya dari Chouji Akimichi dan Karui Akimichi itu.

"Siapa?"

"Chouchou, sahabat Sarada-chan~"

"Mirip sekali dengan ayahnya"

"Yaa, Uchiha kecil kita pun mirip denganmu"

"Tapi, dia cerewet sepertimu"

Sakura hanya tertawa dan memukul pundak suaminya dengan manja. Ia membatasi kekuatan pukulannya hanya 0,1%. Jika tidak, bisa saja dia membuat suaminya yang tercinta akan terlontar jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Ibu? Sekarang jam berapa?"

Ups, rupanya Sarada sudah bangun terdari tidurnya yang panjang selama 6 jam lebih. Sebagai seorang ayah yang sangat-ngat-ngat-ngaaaat~ mengkhawatirkan putri keeee~sayangannya, Sasuke dengan sigap menghampiri Sarada yang masih sempoyongan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Ayah"

"Sekarang jam sudah dekat jam 1 siang"

"Wah, sepertinya aku tidur cukup lama"

"Jika kau masih belum baikan, tidurlah lagi"

"Tak apa, Ayah. Aku hanya kurang tidur saja kok, aku mau mandi dulu"

"Oh ya, Sarada! Chouchou memberikan kado untukmu. Kalau kau hendak mengambilnya, ibu meletakkannya di meja makan"

"Iya, nanti saja kuambil. Biarkan saja disitu, bu!" sahut Sarada.

Sepertinya Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata putrinya sampai-sampai ia mengikuti anaknya hingga depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ayah~! Aku mau mandi, ayah mau ngapain mengikutiku sampai sini?"

"Ah? Maaf" kata Sasuke lalu berbalik menghampiri Sakura.

"Tuh kan, apa aku bilang. Kau tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya sayang" kata Sakura sambil menarik lengan berotot milik suaminya.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi, mau melanjutkan perjalananku"

"Lagi? Apa kau tak ingin makan siang disini?"

"Aku sudah kenyang jika memandang wajahmu, istriku"

Satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Nyonya Uchiha. Sakura tak hanya diam saja mendapat kecupan itu, ia pun membalasnya lebih dari yang diberikan oleh suaminya tersebut. _Hayo? Ngeres?!_ Kemudian Sasuke menggenggam lengan istrinya agak menjauh dari wajahnya. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa pergi lebih awal" kata Sasuke sambil mengendong istrinya menuju kamar mereka.

"Hey! Tapi Sarada.."

"Dia pasti akan mengerti" sahut lelaki bertubuh kekar itu sambil mengecup kening wanita yang ia gendong dan mempercepat langkahnya.

30 menit kemudian…

"Ibu…! Ayah…? Aku pergi keluar, ke rumah Chouchou" seru Sarada sambil mengambil kadonya dan mencari-cari keberadaan orangtuannya.

"Krik! Krik! Krik!" Suara jangkrik.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Ayah maupun Ibunya, Sarada merasa janggal dan berfikir-fikir. Kemana perginya orangtuanya itu.

' _Kemana perginya mereka? Atau jangan-jangan... Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja_ ', pikirnya.

Sarada pun pergi meninggalkan rumahnya tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura? Cukup tau aja, maklum suami-istri jarang bertemu. Jika bertemu seperti kata pepatah, 'Serasa dunia milik berdua dan yang lainnya ngontrak!'. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka jarang sekali bertemu, jika tak ada inisiatif Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumah maupun ada kepentingan lainnya di Konoha. Ayah dari Sarada Uchiha itu tak akan pulang meskipun sudah 5 tahun berkelana.

Dilain sisi sebagai istri yang pengertian, Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang ia dapat setelah menikah dengan satu-satunya keturunan klan Uchiha itu. Namun, bagaimana dengan Sarada yang cukup jarang sekali bertemu dengan ayahnya bahkan tak ingat wajah ayahnya sendiri. Jika tidak karena Naruto yang ingin mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke, mungkin saja Sarada tak akan mengenal wajah ayahnya sendiri. Itu tragis sekali!

Ah! Kembali ke alur cerita yang seharusnya. Setelah meninggalkan rumah, Sarada tergesa-gesa menemui Chouchou di kediaman Akimichi. Tapi, sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang tak ada dirumah. Karena tampak dari luar kedai yang dijalankan oleh orangtuanya sangat ramai, bahkan tak sedetikpun Sarada melihat sahabatnya tersebut membantu orangtuanya menyajikan makanan pesanan pelanggan mereka.

' _Apa sebaiknya aku masuk? Atau pulang saja ya?_ ', pikir Sarada.

"Oh! Sarada-chan? Kau mencari Chouchou ya? Ia sedang menemani Inojin berbelanja, tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan pulang" Sapa Chouji dengan semangatnya melayani pelanggan-pelanggan yang mampir ke kedai yang tak lama baru dibukanya ini.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu disini saja"

' _Ah! Aku masih ingat, disini adalah tempat dimana Bolt mencoba memberanikan dirinya mengajak aku pergi ke Festival Budaya Konohagakure sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia memang sok kepedean dengan segala kelebihannya. Namun, jika masalah perasaan, ia sangat mirip dengan Hinata Obaa-chan. Itulah yang pertama kali membuatku menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepada Bolt_ ', pikir Sarada sambil mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama kekasihnya dulu sebelum mereka menjalani hubungan pacaran.

"Hey! Sarada-chan~" Sapa sahabat yang sudah sejam lebih Sarada menunggunya.

"Ah, lama sekali. Kemana saja kalian?" gerutu Sarada.

"Menemani Inojin berbelanja, dia lama sekali. Sampai-sampai perutku sudah kelaparan gini. Ayah..! Ibu…! Aku lapar" seru Chouchou sambil berjalan menghampiri orangtuanya yang masih sibuk dengan para pelanggannya.

"Apanya kelaparan? Sudah 2 kali dia makan dengan porsi besar, padahal kerjaannya hanya duduk saja bukannya membantu memilih barang-barang" gerutu Inojin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ala anak kecil yang kesal karena permennya diambil orang.

"Jangan salahkan dia, kau pun berbelanja salah membawa orang"

"Kau Benar juga, kapan-kapan kau saja yang kubawa menemani kuberbelanja"

"Oh ya, Swa-lha-dwa! Ehem! Ah! Mitsuki sudah kembali dari misinya. Bukankah ia ditugaskan menemani Bolt menjalankan misi?" Kata Chouchou mencoba menghabiskan makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Mitsuki? Dimana dia sekarana?"

"Sepertinya ia menemui Nanadaime untuk melaporkan misinya. Tapi…" Sahut Inojin mencoba menjelaskan. Namun, belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sarada sudah menancapkan gasnya menuju kantor Nanadaima bekerja, dimana Mitsuki akan melaporkan hasil misinya.

Sepertinya Mitsuki sudah berada diruangan Nanadaime, sebab sepanjang lorong menuju ruang Nanadaime, Sarada tak menemukan keberadaan Mitsuki. Mengetahui hal itu, Sarada mempercepat langkahnya dan…

Brak!

"Ah, maaf. Tak kusangka kalian sedang rapat" kata Sarada ngos-ngosan habis lari dari kedai Akimichi.

"Tak apa, Sarada. Kau juga harus mendengarnya, jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskannya nanti kepadamu" sahut Mitsuki untuk menahan Sarada pergi. Namun, Sarada malah melihat kesekitar ruangan Nanadaime. Ia tak menemukan batang hidung kekasihnya disitu. Sarada hanya melihat adanya Nanadaime yang sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya, Mitsuki yang berdiri didepan meja kerja Nanadaime, dan Shikadai yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Hmm, baiklah Mitsuki. Sampaikan laporanmu!" kata Naruto dengan wibawanya tanpa mengurangi keramahannya.

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkan desa sebelah dan membunuh para penjahat yang mengancam ketentrataman mereka. Namun, saat-saat terakhir kami melawan para penjahat itu. Bolt memiliki siasat untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai umpan untuku dan Shikadai melancarkan serangan kertas peledak. Awalnya kami menolak, namun Bolt bersikeras dan setelah pengeboman itu. Kami tak dapat menemukan Bolt, yang kami dapati hanya ini dan mayat para penjahat" jelas Mitsuki.

Shikadai berjalan mengampiri Sarada yang masih terpaku dengan penjelasan Mitsuki. Shikadai mengeluarkan sebuah liontin berbentuk hati dari sakunya lalu memberikannya kepada Sarada. Sarada membuka liontin itu, lalu tak sengaja terjatuh sepotong kertas kecil dari dalam liontin yang ditemukan mereka setelah Bolt menghilang.

' _For My Precarious Girlfriend, Sarada-chan_

 _Selamat ulangtahun pacarku yang tersayang, maaf dihari spesialmu aku tak berada disisimu untuk melalui hari-harimu. Tapi, aku berjanji! Setelah misiku selesai, aku akan membuatmu sebagai wanita paling bahagia didunia. Jadi, doakan aku cepat menyelesaikan misiku dan bisa bersamamu disisiku lagi. I Love You, My Guardian Angel. I Wiss All The Best To You. Just you My Beloved Girlfriend._

 _From Loving You,_

 _Boruto Uzumaki_ '

Itulah isi surat dari Bolt yang menguras air mata Sarada hingga tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Dan sebenarnya, Bolt ingin memberikan surat itu sebelum berangkat menjalankan misinya. Bukan hanya surat, ternyata didalam liontin terdapat foto mereka berdua saat merayakan ulangtahun Sarada dan saat perayaan Festival Budaya Konohagakure. Semua kebencian, sedih, kecewa dan haru bercampur menjadi satu saat Sarada menyadari bahwa besarnya cinta Bolt kepadanya. Meskipun hanya sekedar liontin, itu sudah sangat berarti bagi Sarada. Dengan tak kuasa menahan air matanya, Sarada berlari keluar dari kantor Nanadaime dan diikuti oleh Mitsuki dari belakang. Sebagai seorang ayah, Naruto juga sedih mendengar anaknya hilang dalam misinya kali ini. Tapi ia harus tabah menjalani itu semua, dengan tidak setitikpun air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Shikadai, tolong lanjutkan. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Sarada!" Seru Mitsuki sambil mengejar Sarada yang sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah, Shikadai lanjutkan laporannya"

"Bolt memang menghilang setelah itu, namun kami mengutus beberapa ninja untuk mencari keberadaanya disekitar tempat ia menghilang…" jelas Shikadai mencoba melanjutkan laporan Mitsuki.

Sepertinya Sarada terlalu bersedih sehingga beberapa kali Mitsuki berteriak memanggil namanya, Sarada tak menoleh juga. Maupun menghentukan langkah kakinya dari kantor Nanadaime.

"Sarada..!" teriak Mitsuki untuk sekian kalinya dan menarik tangan kecil Sarada untuk menghentikannya.

Wajah cantik Sarada yang tertutup oleh kacamata berwarna merah yaitu pemberian ulangtahunnya saat masih kecil dari orangtuannya itu, sudah penuh dengan deraian air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti sedari kantor Naruto bekerja sebagai Hokage yang ke tujuh. Mitsuki menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu mencoba menenangkan perasaan Sarada yang cukup terpukul mendengar berita hilangnya Bolt saat menjalankan misinya.

"Aku minta maaf, tak dapat menyelamatkan Bolt. Tapi sebelum kami kehilangannya, Bolt sempat memberikan sebuah kado untukmu yang sudah kutitipkan pada Chouchou. Apa kau sudah menerimanya?"

' _Kado dari Chouchou? Ah, aku lupa membawanya. Sepertinya, aku meninggalkannya di Kedai Akimichi tadi saat berkunjung menemui Chouchou!_ ' Sarada mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mengambilnya kembali. Arigato, Mitsuki! Sampai jumpa lagi, maaf sudah merepotkanmu" seru Sarada sembari mengniggalkan Mitsuki sendirian.

"Tak Masalah!" Sahut Mitsuki dengan sebuah seruan keras.

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum memandangi kepergian Sarada hingga tak tampak lagi badan gadis itu dihadapannya. Mitsuki merasa begitu beruntungnya Bolt memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik dan sebaik Sarada. Kalau bukan Bolt sahabatnya, mungkin saja Mitsuki akan merebut Sarada dari pelukannya lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Cowok mana yang tak terpesona dengan gadis cantik yang memiliki darah keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan pesonanya. Selain itu, gadis Uchiha itu juga memiliki sifat ibunya yang ramah, dan mau bergaul dengan siapa saja. Meskipun jika ia marah akan sangat menyeram seperti Sakura Ha.. eh Uchiha Sakura maksudku.

Balik ke cerita Sarada yang sedang terburu-buru menuju ke rumah sahabatnya. Yaa.. karena tergesa-gesa, Sarada cukup sering menabrak orang-orang yang berada di depannya. Padahal biasanya, ia tak pernah seceroboh itu.

"Ah, Chouchou!" seru Sarada mencoba memanggil Sahabatnya itu dari radius 1 KM.

Mungkin karena kejauhan, Chouchou tak menghiraukan seruan Sarada. Entah gak dengar, atau emang Chouchou yang budek. kita gak tau, karena menurut manga yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kimimoto, Chouchou tak memiliki kelainan pendengaran alias tuli. Jadi nikmati saja cerita ini.

Dan balik ke cerita yang sebenarnya, Chouchou malah tetap asik dengan sebungkus snack rasa kaldu yang sedang ia nikmati bersama orangtuanya untuk beristirahat. Setelah seharian penuh bekerja melayani para pelanggannya yang berdatangan hingga dari desa sebelah.

Yaa, maklum kedai baru! Dan lagi promosi mereka saat pertama sekali berjualan sangatlah besar-besaran hingga sampai ke desa-desa tetangga yang jauh sekalipun. Makanya, banyak dari pelanggan-pelanggannya itu adalah warga dari desa-desa bertetangga dengan Konoha.

Sepertinya Sarada cukup jengkel dengan sikap sahabatnya yang terlalu menikmati setiap snack yang santap tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sehingga Sarada dengan gigihnya memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan lantang dan berlari sekuat tenaganya.

"Chouchou!" teriak Sarada pada radius 10 meter dan mulai mendekati Chouchou.

"Ah! Swa-lha-dha! Wua-da uap-pa?" sahut gadis bertubuh gemuk itu dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

Sarada tak langsung menjawab, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang telah kacau karena berlari sambil berteriak. Dan itu sangat menguras tenaganya. Sembari mengatur nafas, Sarada melirik satu meja yang tadi ia tempati sambil menunggu sahabatnya itu sedang berbelanja dengan Inojin.

"Ah! Kadoku yang kuletakkan disitu, mana?" Tanya Sarada sambil menunjuk sebuah meja kosong yang berada didekatnya.

"Kado?" ucap Chouchou sambil mengingat-ingat dimana yang kado yang dimaksud sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oh! Kado yang tadi?" Tanya Nyonya Akimichi dengan santainya keluar dari kedai yang telah ia bersihkan dengan cekatan.

Sarada mengubah arah pandangannya menuju Karui yang sedang asik memindahkan barang sendirian kedalam kedainya. Ya, maklum. Sepertinya Chouji sangat kecape'an sampai tergeletak begitu saja dilantai tanpa diganggu oleh istri dan anak gadisnya.

"Iya, apa Obaa-chan melihatnya?"

"Ah, sebenarnya Kado itu…"

 _ **Penasaran Apa Isi Kado Dari Bolt?**_

 _ **Tunggu The Story Of My Life Part 3, Okeh?!**_

 _ **Sampai Jumpa Lagi**_ __


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story Of My Life**

~Part 3~

"Ah, sebenarnya Kado itu.."

Karui menggantung kata-katanya kemungkinan besar ia lupa dimana letak kado yang dicari-cari oleh Sarada. _Namanya juga ibu-ibu, sudah mulai lupa dan hanya diingatnya hanya gosip-gosip. :D *ditimpuksendalibu-ibu._ Sarada hanya memutar bola matanya karena sudah sangat kesal tak menemukan kado itu. Ditambah lagi keluarga Akimichi seperti memperlambatnya untuk mendapat kado dari kekasihnya itu.

"Huft.. Ayolah, Karui Obaa-chan. Kau tau atau tidak?"

.

.

.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tak ingat dimana kado itu sekarang"

.

.

.

' _Jeh, kenapa semua orang ini seperti menyulitkanku saja_ ' pikirnya sambil pergi berbalik menuju rumah klan Uchiha.

"Hey! Sarada! Disini kau rupanya, ini barangmu ketinggalan. Kucari dirumahmu, kau malah tidak ada" seru Inojin dari belakang dengan tangan menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kepada Sarada.

"Ah! Ini dia yang kucari-cari. Arigato, ne" sahut Sarada dengan girang, lalu buru-buru dibukanya bingkisan itu.

Jika dilihat sekilas, mirip seperti buku. Di halaman depannya Bolt sengaja menulis sebuah judul untuk buku itu dengan judul 'Kenangan dengan gadis Uchiha berkacamata'. Kedengarannya seperti menyindir gadis Uchiha yang Bolt maksud, tapi setidaknya Sarada tau bahwa gadis yang Bolt maksud adalah dia. Bukan gadis-gadis dari desa lain yang sangat tergila-gila dengan kekasihnya itu. Dan keluarga Akimichi sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan isi dari bingkisan yang diberikan oleh Inojin kepada Sarada, sehingga mereka mulai mendekati Sarada yang telah membuka bingkisan tersebut.

"Hey, kenapa judulnya seperti merendahkanmu, Uchiha!"

' _Hey! Gendut! Kata-katamu itu yang merendahkanku, dasar Akimichi!_ ' sahut Sarada dalam hatinya.

"Coba lihat apa isi buku itu, Sarada-chan" anjur Chouji sambil menggasak isi bungkusan snack ditangannya.

"Sepertinya itu bukan buku, melainkan album foto deh, ayah" gerutu Chouchou.

"Iya, sayang. Putrimu benar, itu album foto" tambah Karui makin mendesak Sarada dari segala penjuru.

' _Kenapa mereka yang sibuk sih? Ah! Yang benar saja_ ' kata Sarada dengan raut wajah kesal.

.

.

.

Tapi tampaknya Sarada tak begitu memperdulikan kata-kata mereka. Ia langsung membuka halaman pertama album foto itu, dan… tampaklah foto Sarada, Bolt, Mitsuki dan Konohamaru sebagai sensei mereka saat pertama kali mendapatkan latihan pertama mereka. Tak ada hal yang istimewa memang, jadi Sarada membalikkan halaman pertama ke halaman ke dua. Disinilah yang membuat Sarada tercengang dan tak menyangka semua halaman album foto ini penuh dengan segala eksperinya yang tak pernah terpintas difikirannya bahwa Bolt memotret dirinya. Saat Sarada marah, tertawa, tersenyum, sedih, jengkel, kesal, menangis bahkan saat ia sedang terlelap dengan pulasnya.

"Wah, menyeramkan sekali kau jika sedang marah, Sarada!" seru Karui sambil menunjukan salah satu potret Sarada yang sedang marah dan membuyarkan khayalan Sarada mengingat masa-masa yang lalu.

"Iya benar! Menyeramkan seperti Sakura" tambah Chouji.

"Berisik!"

Mengganggu suasana saja sih, keluarga Akimichi ini. Kita lanjutin lagi ceritanya. Sarada pun membuka halaman-halaman berikut yang penuh dengan foto Sarada dan Bolt saat mereka sedang kencan pertama kali, di Festival Budaya Konohagakure, di Ulangtahun Bolt dan Sarada tahun lalu dan semua kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Padahal saat Sarada meminta foto-foto itu pada Bolt, kekasihnya malah mengatakan bahwa semua foto kenangan itu sudah hilang dan terhapus. Ternyata semua foto itu sengaja ia persiapkan untuk ulangtahun Sarada ke 17.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar! Di halaman belakang ada tulisan!" seru Inojin sambil menahan halaman terakhir yang ingin ditutup oleh halaman belakang album yang ingin ditutup oleh Sarada.

.

.

.

Mendengar perkataan Inojin, Sarada pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup album kenangannya tersebut. Dan mulai memperhatikan tulisan yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

' _Hei, Uchiha! Hahaha, apa kau tersinggung? Aku minta maaf. Dan maaf itu juga berlaku untuk aku yang sengaja berbohong padamu tentang foto-foto yang ada dialbum ini. Saat kau minta, aku malah menjawab "Ah, foto-foto itu sudah hilang dan terhapus". Sebenarnya aku masih menyimpannya baik-baik dan ingin memberikannya sebagai persiapan untuk album pernikahan kita besok._

 _Haha, aku mulai ngawur ya? Padahal kita masih berumur 17 tahun malah memikirkan pernikahan. Yang benar saja?! Tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh tentang hal itu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan setiap kali kau menangis didepan mataku. Ingin sekali aku memelukmu dan tak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Tak ingin lepas darimu, meskipun aku selalu mendapat misi yang selalu membuatmu cemburu._

 _Meskipun jika kau cemburu itu kadang merepotkan. Tapi, Hey! Aku suka melihatmu sedang memarahiku karena dekat dengan gadis selain dirimu. Apalagi saat kau sedang tersipu, wajahmu yang merona itu membuatku ingin sekali memakanmu saat itu juga._ '

Setelah membaca tulisan Bolt yang begitu sangat jelek itu, gadis beriris hitam menutup album kenangan tersebut. Masalah tulisan kekasih yang cukup jelek itu, Sarada cukup tau. Karena kekasihnya itu sangat malas sekali jika disuruh mencatat, jadi ia jarang sekali melatih tangannya untuk menulis tulisan yang bagus.

"Hey, aku belum selesai membaca!" ucap kedua sahabatnya dengan serempak.

"Berisik!"

Sarada pun pergi meninggalkan keluarga Akimichi dan Inojin yang masih terperanga melihat Sarada tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Yaa, itu karena sangat kesal dengan mereka, dan akan bertambah kesal lagi jika mereka membaca habis tulisan yang ada dalam album foto itu.

' _Ck!_ ' gumam gadis berkacamata itu berdecak. ' _Sial! Kenapa hal-hal seperti ini mereka yang harus membacanya! Ah, kau bodoh sekali, Sarada!_ '

Sarada menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu gerbang Konoha yang disana Konohamaru berada dan sedang bertugas menjaga gerbang pada malam ini. Dengan tangannya memegang erat hadiah ulangtahunnya, Sarada berjalan menghampiri orang yang pernah menjadi guru pembimbingnya saat sekolah dulu.

"Hoy! Sarada, Konbanwa! Ada apa?" sapa gurunya tersebut.

"Konbanwa, sensei. Aku hanya ingin menunggu seseorang disini" sahut Sarada.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tinggal sebentar, mau patroli sekalian membeli makan malam! Ehehe" kata Konohamaru sambil meninggalkan Sarada di depan gerbang besar Konoha.

Akhirnya Sarada memutuskan untuk menunggu kekasihnya yang hilang saat misi itu didepan gerbang besar Konohagakure. Hari semakin gelap, udara semakin dingin, suasana kota sudah semakin sepi, warga Konoha sudah banyak terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namun, tak sedikitpun sosok orang yang dicintainya tampak dimata gadis yang mulai terlihat pucat dan kedinginan serta tetap setia memeluk album foto pemberian kekasihnya tersebut.

Sudah cukup sering, Konohamaru menyuruhnya kembali ke rumah. Tapi, Sarada menghiraukan ucapan lelaki itu. Ia tetap saja menatapi ujung jalan yang jauh disana, berharap Bolt datang dan menghampirinyas serta mengantarnya ke rumah.

"Bolt, Bolt, Bolt, cepatlah pulang! Aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu" gumam Sarada dan tanpa sadar mulai menetaskan air matanya.

Mendengar gumaman anak didiknya tersebut, Konohamaru mulai merasa iba dan tak tega melihat keadaan Sarada yang mulai tampak memucat serta menggigil kedinginan.

"Pakailah ini, agar kau tak kedinginan lagi" ucap Konohamaru sambil mengambil sebuah selimut miliknya yang terletak di pos jaganya dan membalutkan tubuh mungil Sarada dengan selimut bermotif lambang Konohagakure itu.

"Hn. Arigato-ne, Konohamaru-sensei" sahut Sarada dengan senyum tak berarti.

"Sama-sama" kata Konohamaru berjalan kembali ke pos jaganya.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam demi jam Sarada menunggu kedatangan orang yang ia cintai. Namun, tak kunjung tiba. Sering sekali Sarada tertidur, lalu terbangun kembali saat beberapa ninja lain kembali dari misi mereka masing-masing. Sarada mengira mereka adalah Bolt, namun sekali lagi Sarada harus menelan kekecewanya mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah lelaki berambut pirang miliknya.

Dan berkali-kali pula Konohamaru memperhatikan raut wajah gadis Uchiha itu menelan kekecewaannya sendiri di depan gerbang Negara api itu. Ingin rasanya Konohamaru menghiburnya, namun sekali mencoba tak mempan sedikitpun.

Konohamaru mengerti dan tau, apa yang ditunggu dan yang terjadi pada gadis yang ia pandangi setiap kali menatap keluar pos jaganya. Memang sejak dibawah bimbingannya, Bolt dan Sarada sudah memperlihatkan tanda-tanda hubungan mereka. Namun baru 2 tahun mereka menjalani hubungan itu, yang tak habis fikir oleh Konohamaru adalah cukup tragis jika Bolt tak jua di temukan.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat ke pipi gadis yang berselimut didalam selimut milik gurunya dulu. Sarada dan Konohamaru terkejut saat melihat Sakura menampar Sarada dengan tiba-tiba.

"Itai…!" rintih Sarada sambil memegangi pipinya sebelah kiri tepat dimana Sakura menamparnya.

Dengan air mata yang berlinang disertai wajah yang cukup mengkhawatirkan putrinya tersebut. Sakura berusaha menundukkan badannya sehingga ia cukup jelas melihat raut wajah gadis kecilnya itu. Dan wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah mudanya itu menghela nafasnya lalu memeluk Sarada.

"Hmm, maafkan ibu. Tapi ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sudah berkeliling ibu mencarimu. Namun ibu tak dapat menemui, ibu takut kau kenapa-kenapa, sayang" ucap lembut Sakura menghapus bekas air mata Sarada yang masih tampak dipipinya. "Ayo, pulang bersama ibu. Istirahatkan tubuhmu, besok kau boleh menunggunya disini lagi"

Sarada hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki ibunya yang berjalan tepat didepannya. Sarada merasa bersalah, ia bahkan tak mengingat bagaimana ibunya akan mengkhawatirkannya selama ia menunggu kekasihnya yang kini tak ada satupun yang tau keberadaannya.

Sret!

' _Suara apa itu?_ ' gumam Sarada menoleh kebelakang. ' _Tak ada apa-apa_ ' gumamnya lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kediaman klan Uchiha.

 _ **Tada.. Jreng! Jreng! Jreeng~**_

 _ **Ini The Story of My Life Part 3 sedikit lagi mendekat Ending..**_

 _ **Aduh, gregetan kalau sudah bicara ending..**_

 _ **Mohon reviewnya yaa, pengen cepat-cepat selesaikan sih..**_

 _ **Selagi liburan bulan Ramadhan nih XD Habis suntuk dirumah kalau gak ada kerjaan**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di part 4 yaa ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sepertinya Ini Adalah Endingnya,,**_

 _ **Happy Ending? Tak Tau Deh, Baca Aja**_

 _ **Ntar Juga Tau, Dan Trimakasih Atas Review Nya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story Of My Life**

~Part 4~

Sesampainya di kediaman klan Uchiha, Ibu dan anak itu memutuskan langsung menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk memulihkan tubuh mereka dari rasa lelah selama satu harian ini. Sebelum memasuki kamarnya, gadis bersurai hitam itu memandangi wajah ibunya yang sangat tampak kelelahan. Mungkin karena kelelahan mengelilingi desa untuk mencari putri tunggalnya tersebut.

Rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti hati gadis Uchiha itu, membuatnya tetap terjaga dan seperti malam sebelumnya. Ia tak tidur pada waktunya, Sarada masih memeluk erat album foto kenangannya itu dan menatap kea rah jam dinding dikamarnya. Meskipun pandangannya tepat berada pada jam berlambang klan Uchiha itu, namun pemikirannya bukanlah pada jam itu. Melainkan semua hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, bahkan ia sempat berfikir ' _Apakah si Pirang itu mengerjaiku?_ '

Tapi, tak satupun bukti yang dapat ia jadikan untuk menuduh kekasinya tersbut sedang mengerjainya. Memang, Bolt sering iseng kepadanya. Bahkan sebelum berpacaran pun ia juga melakukan hal-hal yang kadang membuatnya jengkel itu. Jikalau ia mengidap penyakit sakit jantung, mungkin Sarada akan sering masuk ke Rumah Sakit karena melihat kejahilan-kejahilan kekasihnya itu.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ ' gumam Sarada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kukuruyuk!" suara ayam jantan sudah berkokok di pagi hari.

Ups, salah. Sekarang sudah bukan pagi lagi, malah sudah hampir pukul 12 siang. Karena kemalaman tidur, lagi-lagi gadis bersurai hitam itu kesiangan. Dengan gontai, ia berjalan menyelusuri lorong rumahnya yang tak begitu luas. Ia mencari-cari dimana keberadaan ibunya, biasanya sangat mudah ditemukan sedang menjemur kain. Tapi, di dapur, ruang tamu bahkan halaman depan dan belakangpun tak tampak batang hidung wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

' _Kemana ibu? Apa dia menemui Ino Obaa-san lagi?_ ' gumam Sarada dalam hati.

* * *

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Oha… Eh…? Konichiwa! Sarada! Apa kau dirumah?" sebuah seruan memanggil nama kecilnya yang bersumber dari seseorang yang sedang berdiri menunggu jawaban gadis itu di depan pintu.

"Hai! Ada apa Inojin? Kenapa kau tampak terburu-buru begitu?" sahut Sarada sembari menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah mondar-mandir menunggu kehadirannya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo, cepat ganti bajumu! Kita sekarang harus ke rumah sakit" ucap lelaki berambut kuning dan dikucir kebelakang itu samil mendorong punggung Sarada menuju kamarnya.

"Heh? Memang siapa yang sakit?"

"Sudahlah, cepat ganti baju! Atau kau akan kutinggal! Eh, jangan, jangan.. Aku kan kesini karena disuruh menjemputmu"

Sarada tak begitu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya itu, ia hanya mengganti pakaiannya dan mengambil kacamatanya. Lalu, mengikuti sahabatnya itu pergi menuju Rumah Sakit Unit Darurat Konohagakure. Yang dulunya, Sakura Ha.. eh Uchiha Sakura bekerja sebagai tenaga medis.

"Siapa yang sakit, Inojin?" Tanya Sarada mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan temannya yang satu itu.

"Bolt! Dia sudah ditemukan di aliran sungai tempat ia hilang dalam misinya. Jadi sekarang ia sedang diurus oleh Sakura Obaa-san, karena ditemukan tak sadarkan diri" jelas Inojin dan memperlambat langkahnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Inojin, awalnya Sarada begitu terpesona. Eh kok? Terpesona sih? Maksudku terperanga dan raut wajahnya berubah seakan tak percaya akhirnya Bolt ditemukan juga. Walaupun tak sadarkan diri, asalkan selamat itu sudah sangat berarti bagi Sarada.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita kesana! Kenapa kita harus diam berdiri disini!" ajak Inojin dengan semangat.

"Hn!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, kedua remaja itu melesat bagaikan kilat menuju tempat dimana Bolt sedang dirawat. Tak sepatahpun kata yang di ucapkan oleh Sarada, ia hanya fokus berlari agar cepat sampai ke Rumah Sakit Unit Darurat Konohagakure yang merupakan satu-satunya rumah sakit dan terbesar di Konoha. Sesampainya di sana, mereka menghentikan langkahnya di depan wanita yang sedang sibuk mengurus para pasien yang membayar adminitrasi.

"Ah! Sarada-chan, kau kesini mencari ibumu? Atau kekasihmu?" sapa wanita itu dengan senyumannya.

Sarada sukses memutarkan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, setelah mendengar perkataan ninja medis itu. Sedangkan Inojin hanya tertawa kecil, dengan diikuti sebuah pukulan tepat di perutnya oleh gadis berkacamata yang sedang berada di depannya.

"Shizune-san, jangan menggodaku begitu. Sekarang dimana Ibu dan Bolt sekarang?"

"Hm, di ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Kau hanya perlu berjalan menulusuri lorong ini dan mengikuti arah petunjuk itu" jelas Shizune sembari menunjuk sebuah papan penunjuk arah ruang IGD yang ia maksud.

"Hm, Arigato, Shizune-san" seru Inojin dan mengikuti langkah kaki gadis dengan lambang klan Uchiha di punggung bajunya.

Shizune hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mungkin karena tak begitu banyak pasien yang memerlukan penanganan serius, jadi gadis yang sudah menganggap Hokage ke 5 itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Beralih profesi sebagai pegawai admintrasi Rumah Sakit Unit Darurat Konohagakure itu untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

"Ah! Sarada-chan, kau akhirnya datang juga" sapa seorang gadis berkepang menyerupai kepala nanas itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sarada menghampiri gadis berkulit sawo matang itu.

"Masih diurus oleh Sakura Baa-san di dalam ruang itu" sahut gadis itu sembari menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang memiliki dua pintu.

Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek!

Sudah satu jam lamanya mereka menunggu ninja medis bersurai merah muda itu dari balik pintu yang bertuliskan UGD. Tapi, tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda wanita Ha.. eh Uchiha itu akan keluar dari ruangan yang sangat menyeramkan jika pada malam hari.

Cklek!

Keluarlah seorang wanita dengan berpakaian biru-biru ala tenaga medis yang akan melakukan ataupun selesai menjalankan operasi. Namun, sayangnya wanita itu tak tampak seperti melakukan operasi.

"Kaa-san, bagaimana keadaan Bolt?" Tanya gadis bersurai hitam mengenakan kacamata merah itu dan menghampiri wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san'.

"Ah! Tenanglah sayang. Sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja, namun karena benturan yang begitu kuat yang diterimanya pada bagian kepala. Membuat Bolt koma untuk sementara waktu" jelas Uchiha Sakura itu. _Yeay! Akhirnya berhasil memanggil Sakura dengan nama keluarga Uchiha XD *ditendang_

"Boleh aku masuk, Kaa-san?" Tanya Sarada sembari melihat sekilas ke ruangan dimana Bolt dirawat.

Belum sempat menjawab, datanglah dua orang perawat memasuki ruang UGD dan member pertanda yang hanya Nyonya Uchiha itu yang mengerti. Sedangkan Sarada, Chouchou dan Inojin hanya memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Kalian menunggulah di kursi tunggu sana, mereka akan memindahkan Bolt ke ruang nomor 103. Setelah selesai, mereka akan memberitahu kalian, ibu permisi dulu" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus rambut hitam putrinya tersebut, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Sambil menunggu, mereka duduk dikursi tunggu yang telah disediakan pihak Rumah Sakit. Namun, tampaknya kegelisahan masih menyelimuti gadis bersurai hitam itu. Sehingga ia tak tenang dan mondar mandir di depan teman-temannya yang tampak memandangi sahabat mereka seperti itu.

"Haa, Sarada-chan! Kau membuatku pusing, kenapa kau mondar-mandir begitu. Duduklah sambil menunggu mereka!" seru Chouchou sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Chouchou. Sarada iti gelisah, biarkan saja dia. Tapi, kenapa mereka lama sekali?" sahut Inojin sambil celingak celinguk memandangi pintu ruangan nomor 103.

Sarada tak memperdulikan ocehan sahabat-sahabatnya asik berdebat sendiri. Ia hanya memilih mondar- mandir, dan kadang ia melirik ruang yang akan menjadi tempat kekasihnya itu dirawat.

Tak lama kemudian, keluar dua orang perawat yang bertugas memindahkan Bolt ke ruang rawatnya. Salah seorang dari mereka pergi ke arah yang menjauhi mereka, dan yang satu lagi menghampiri 3 generasi muda itu.

"Sarada-chan, kau boleh masuk. Tapi, kalian tak boleh masuk semua. Dan tolong jangan rebut" pesan perawat itu lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah! Kalau begitu kami pulang saja, kau jagalah Bolt, Sarada-chan. Ayo, Chouchou! Kita pulang saja" kata Inojin sambil mengajak Chouchou.

* * *

Chouchou hanya menurut lalu mengikuti langkah lelaki rambut kuning berkucir itu meninggalkan Sarada dan keluar dari Rumah Sakit Unit Darurat Konohagakure. Sedangkan Sarada memilih menghampiri ruang orang yang dicintainya itu. Tak jauh dari pintu masuk Rumah Sakit, Inojin bertemu dengan Nyonya Uzumaki dan putrinya yang tampak terburu-buru memasuki rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha.

"Ah! Hinata Baa-san, apa kau ingin menemui Bolt?" Tanya Inojin kepada Nyonya Uzumaki itu.

"Iya, Inojin. Bagaimana keadaannya? Dan dimana dia sekarang?" sahut Hinata.

"Ah! Dia sedang dirawat diruang nomor 103. Tapi, hanya satu orang yang boleh menjenguknya. Sebaiknya kalian datang besok saja" kata Chouchou.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Himawari yang tampak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Chouchou tadi.

"Bukan maksud dia mengusir kalian, soalnya sekarang Sarada yang menjaga Bolt. Jadi, kalian tak usah khawatir" jelas Inojin.

"Ah! Sou desu ka? Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali besok saja, Kaa-san" Ajak Himawari sembari manarik tangan ibunya.

"Baiklah, Himawari-chan. Kami duluan ya, Inojin-chan, Chouchou-chan" sahut Hinata dengan senyum ramah yang telah merekah diwajahnya yang begitu tampak pucat.

Chouchou dan Inojin pun membalas senyuman itu, lalu berpencar menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Dilain tempat, Sarada masih mengambil nafas untuk menguatkan dirinya apapun yang akan dilihatnya di dalam ruang itu.

Setelah beberapa menit menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya Sarada memutuskan membuka pintu kamar dengan nomor 103. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar yang tepat berada tepat dihadapannya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Begitulah bunyi degupan jantung Sarada saat baru saja memegang ganggang pintu kamar, belum juga pintu kamar berwarna putih itu.

Cklek!

Setelah membuka pintu kamar, Sarada melangkah kakinya memasuki kamar yang masih identik dengan warna putih itu. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri kasur yang dimana Bolt sedang terbaring.

Wajah yang penuh dengan perban, wajah yang tampak melembam karena terbentuk batu-batu di aliran sungai tempat ia di temukan.

"Bolt" suara lembut itu memanggil nama lelaki berambut pirang yang masih terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri itu.

' _Dasar, Bolt-Baka. Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka..!_ ' gumam Sarada seakan berteriak didalam hatinya yang masih begitu resah memandang kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"Jika kau kali ini mengerjaiku, tolong bangunlah! Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi jika kau tak bangun juga saat ini. Maka, aku…" Sarada menggantung kata-katanya berharap Bolt akan bangun dan memeluknya.

Bolt memang cukup usil kepadanya, sering membuatnya khawatir. Tampak seperti orang bodoh yang mengkhawatirkan lelaki yang membohonginya. Tapi, saat ini tak mungkin Bolt mengerjainya. Dan Sarada tau itu, tapi ia berharap kali ini Bolt mengerjainya. Karena Sarada tak kuasa melihat kekasihnya itu terbaring lemah dihadapannya.

Dengan lembut, Sarada menggenggam tangan besar milik Bolt. Kemudian ia membelai wajah yang penuh luka miliki kekasihnya itu, dipandanginya dengan seksama. Tak sedikit luka yang tergores diwajahnya, dan tampak begitu asli. Mengapa ia berfikir seperti itu? Ya, karena Sarada sangat berharap luka-luka itu hanya make up seperti artis-artis film dalam perang.

.

.

.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, Bolt.."

* * *

 _ **And gatcha!**_

 _ **Kalian kena deh,, maaf aku bohong!**_

 _ **Habis gregetan kalo udah cerita endingnya mau digimanain**_

 _ **Jadi aku tambah satu lagi deh, yaitu part 5**_

 _ **Sumimasen, aku hanya sedang labil saja**_

 _ **Dan tetap setia menunggu ceritaku yang pertama ini yaa**_


	5. Chapter 5

_._

 _._

 _.  
_

 **The Story Of My Life**

~Part 5~

* * *

"Ah! Maafkan aku, Bolt.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 Tahun Kemudian**

Udara di Konoha tampaknya begitu sejuk, sehingga banyak warga Konoha yang menggunakan syal untuk menemani mereka melalui hari-hari di luar rumah. Dan banyak dari mereka yang memilih tinggal di rumah untuk menghangatkan badan. Ada pula yang tetap giat bekerja, walaupun harus menahan suhu udara Konoha yang cukup dingin tahun ini.

Meskipun udara yang terasa dingin, tak membuat seorang gadis berkacamata merah menjenguk seorang yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dengan tubuh diselimuti jaket tebal berwarna merah, gadis itu berjalan menyusuri jalan kota yang masih tampak ramai sore itu.

Gadis bersurai hitam yang telah tumbuh sepanjang pinggang sengaja terurai jatuh begitu saja. Membuat rambut panjangnya seperti melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Dengan senyuman yang masih segar diwajahnya, gadis itu membuka sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. Sehingga, akan tampak jika ada orang diluar masuk ke dalam maupun orang yang ingin keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu.

"Konichiwa, Sarada-chan" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri gadis berkacamata itu.

"Konichiwa, Tsuzune-san. Genki desu ka?" sahut gadis berkacamata itu dengan senyuman.

"Ah, genki desu. Ingin menjenguk lagi?" Tanya wanita bernama Tsuzune itu.

"Ya, dan aku sengaja membawakan bunga _Daisy_ untuknya" sahut Sarada kemudian meninggalkan Tsuzune dengan semua pekerjaannya.

Tsuzune hanya menghantar gadis yang sudah menginjak usia 20 tahun minggu lalu dengan senyuman. Dengan iringan udara dari luar rumah sakit, langkah kaki Sarada mulai dipercepat saat mendekati ruang rawat nomor 103.

Dengan perlahan Sarada membuka pintu ruang itu, kemudian menghampiri tempat tidur yang di tempati lelaki yang ia cintai. Bukan hanya Sarada yang rambutnya tumbuh semakin panjang, pemilik hatinya yang masih pulas dengan komanya pun memiliki rambut yang hampir menutupi matanya.

Dengan setia Sarada selalu merawat kekasihnya itu, sesekali Sarada memotong sedikit demi sedikit rambut pirang yang telah memanjang dari awal pertama ia mengenal kekasihnya itu. Sarada berjalan mendekati kanvas bunga yang berada di dekat jendela, kemudian mengganti bunga yang dua hari lalu ia pajang dengan bunga _Daisy_ yang sengaja ia bawakan untuk menemani kekasihnya yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang panjang.

Setelah mengganti isi kanvas bunga itu, Sarada berjalan mendekati Bolt. Menggenggam tangan besar yang semakin terasa dingin oleh Sarada. Duduk di dekat kekasihnya sembari memandangi wajah sang kekasih. Membelai lembut rambut pirang lelaki itu.

"Hey, Bolt-baka! Ini sudah tiga tahun, kau masih betah saja terbaring di kasur ini" seru Sarada dengan senyuman yang masih betah dibibirnya yang mungil itu.

Kedua tangan Sarada mulai menghangatkan tangan besar Bolt yang semakin lama, semakin terasa dingin seperti es. Setiap hari, Sarada datang dan melakukan hal itu setiap ia merasa tangan kekasihnya itu membeku seperti es.

"Apa kau tau Bolt? Minggu lalu aku ulangtahun, dan kau berhutang kado untukku. Berhutang kencan denganku, berhutang ciuman di keningku, berhutang membuatku cemburu, berhutang membuatku bahagia…" ucap Sarada kemudian menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Diciumnya tangan Bolt yang sudah mulai hangat karenanya, kemudian didekatkannya tangan besar itu ke pipi sebelah kiri miliknya. Agar dirasakannya kehangatan tangan besar milik kekasihnya itu yang telah sekian lama tak dirasakannya.

"Hey, Bolt! Apa kau tau? Selama ini aku dekat dengan Mitsuki. Aku berhasil membalasmu, tapi kau tak dapat melihatku saat ia memberikanku hadiah boneka beruang besar tahun lalu. Saat dia memberikanku kecupan di kening, sa-aa.. hiks! Saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, hiks.." kata Sarada yang terhenti karena ia mengingat masa-masa tiga tahun tanpa Bolt.

Memang selama tiga tahun Bolt koma, hari-hari gadis Uchiha itu dilewati bersama dengan Mitsuki. Setiap Sarada ulangtahun, Mitsuki menemaninya selama satu harian. Sengaja membatalkan misinya untuk menemani Sarada. Melewati malam tahun baru bersama, mengunjungi festival-festival yang diadakan di Konoha. Bahkan disaat perasaan Sarada yang masih ada pada lelaki berambut pirang itu, Mitsuki menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sarada.

Jika pada usia 20 tahun Sarada, Bolt tak bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Mitsuki akan menikahi Sarada, meskipun Mitsuki tau bahwa gadis Uchiha itu adalah kekasih sahabat baiknya sendiri. Mitsuki hanya bermaksud dengan adanya dia disisi Sarada, menghapuskan kesedihannya yang tak pernah sembuh hingga saat ini juga.

Dan sudah seminggu setelah hari dimana Sarada dinyatakan genap 20 tahun. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda Bolt akan sadar. Memikirkan pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari, Sarada tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sudah jatuh tertumpah membasahi pipinya. Setiap hari Sarada datang menjenguk Bolt, berharap putra sulung Nanadaime itu akan bangun dan Sarada lah orang yang pertama kali di lihat Bolt saat terbangun.

Namun, kenyataannya? Sudah 3 tahun berlalu begitu saja, bukan bermaksud untuk selingkuh. Tapi keadaan yang menuntut Sarada mencari pengganti Bolt, jika suatu hari Bolt tak pernah terbangun dari mimpinya yang lama. Bahkan Sakura terpaksa membujuk putrinya untuk menerima cinta Mitsuki.

Meskipun dengan berat hati, Sarada harus melewati prosesi pernikahannya dengan Mitsuki pada esok hari. Memang, tak banyak orang yang diundang dalam pernikahan mereka. Tapi, Sarada masih tak bisa merelakan hatinya bersama Mitsuki.

"Bolt..! Bangunlah. Hiks! Kau akan sangat menyesal jika tidak bangun sekarang, baka!" gerutu Sarada dalam deraian airmatanya.

"Apa kau tuli, Bolt! Kenapa kau begitu tega padaku? Kau bilang hanya menjalankan misimu, kau akan pulang, berada disisiku lagi. Tapi apa? Hiks!"

Cukup lama Sarada mengambil nafas panjang untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong. Karena rasa sesak di dadanya yang sangat menyiksa dirinya.

"Kau tak pernah bangun, bahkan di hari terakhir.. hiks! Hmm, hari terakhir kita menjadi sepasang kekasih!" tambah Sarada kemudian mencoba menghentikan derasnya air mata yang cukup membasahi seluruh pipinya.

Sarada menghapus air matanya dan mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Agar ia tampak tegar jika pulang ke rumah nanti. Ia tak ingin membuat ayah dan ibunya mengkhawatirkannya saat-saat ia akan menjadi tunangan Mitsuki. Ia sudah cukup lama menutupi kesedihannya itu selama 3 tahun. Jika orang-orang memandang gadis Uchiha ini, mereka tak akan tau dibalik senyuman manis gadis itu menyimpan seribu kesedihan dan kepedihan didalam hatinya paling dalam.

"Ah, sudahlah! Percuma aku bicara denganmu, Bolt-baka! Lebih baik aku pulang, sampai jumpa lagi, sayang" ucap Sarada sembari mengecup kening kekasihnya itu.

Tes! –setetes air mata jatuh.

Untuk terakhir kali, Sarada memanggil si Pirang itu dengan kata 'Sayang'. Mungkin kata-kata itu tak akan keluar lagi bibir gadis berkacamata itu untuk sang kekasihnya yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Setelah mengecup kening Bolt, Sarada memandangi wajah sang kekasih untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan mungkin Sarada tak akan menjenguk Bolt, dirumah sakit ini. Sarada akan mencoba melupakan kekasihnya yang tukang jahil itu untuk selama-lamanya.

' _Selamat tinggal kekasihku yang suka iseng, suka buat aku cemburuan, suka buat aku khawatir, suka buat aku marah-marah gak jelas, dan suka membuatku tersenyum dalam segala keadaanku. Arigato-ne, sudah membuatku bahagia selama ini_ ' gumam Sarada.

Dengan perlahan Sarada berjalan meninggalkan lelaki yang akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu. Sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamar, Sarada masih memandangi tubuh lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu terkulai diatas kasurnya.

.

.

.

Grap!

"…!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, selama aku tertidur kau kencan dengan lelaki lain? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Uchiha!" suara yang terdengar agak berat itu memenuhi kepala Sarada yang sudah berada didekapan lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Baka! Siapa suruh kau tidur dengan pulasnya selama tiga tahun?" gerutu Sarada yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya itu.

"Tiga tahun? Lama sekali, apa aku banyak berhutang kepadamu?" canda lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Yaa, kau berhutang banyak sekali" sahut Sarada.

"Wah, benarkah? Dan apa saja hutangku padamu?"

"Kau berhutang kencan padaku, berhutang kado ulangtahunku, berhutang membuatku cemburu, berhutang pelukan padaku dan berhutang ciuman padaku"

"Hn, mulai dari yang terakhir saja boleh?"

Sarada hanya mengangguk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Bolt yang cukup berbentuk selama ia dinyatakan sebagai ninja. Kemudian Bolt bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Itai..! sakit!" jerit Sarada karena hidungnya di cubit oleh Bolt.

"Itu karena kau berkencan dengan Mitsuki" kata Bolt dengan tampang serius.

"Ah, itu kan juga salahmu. Dan lagi, Itai…! Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku, baka?!" seru Sarada sembari memegangi pipinya yang berubah menjadi merah setelah dicubit oleh Bolt.

"Itu karena kau menerima lamaran Mitsuki!" sahut Bolt sembari mencolek hidung Sarada yang masih memerah karena mendapat cubitan Bolt.

Kemudian Sarada terdiam mendengar perkataan Bolt. Dengan bibirnya manyun sempurna, Sarada mulai komat-kamit alias menggerutu didalam hatinya. Melihat tingkah kekasihnya, Bolt merekahkan senyumannya kemudian memeluk erat gadis Uchiha yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, meninggalkanmu dalam tidurku yang panjang. Aku terlalu banyak membuatmu sedih selama aku tinggalkan 3 tahun ini, jadi apa pun keputusanmu aku akan terima" tutur putra sulung Nanadaime itu.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi sebelah kiri putra sulung Nanadaime itu. Membuat lelaki yang baru terbangun dari komanya hanya tertegun, bukan karena tamparan yang diterimanya. Namun, karena raut wajah yang cukup marah mendengar perkataannya terpapar diwajah cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi, kau mau aku menikah dengan Mitsuki? Apa kau pikir, aku menikah karena keinginanku? Tidak! Ini karena kau yang menuntutku menerima lamarannya, Bolt" seru Sarada dengan amarahnya.

"Hm, jadi? Apa yang kau inginkan, Sarada-chan?" Tanya Bolt sembari memandangi wajah Sarada yang sedang memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya**

"Selamat ya, Sarada-chan! Akhirnya kau menikah juga, aku jadi ikut bahagia" kata gadis berkucir menyerupai kepala nenas itu.

"Ah, Arigato-ne, Chouchou. Kau juga segeralah menyusul" sahut Sarada.

"Eheh, iya segera. Hanya tinggal cari pasanganku saja" balas Chouchou. "Oh ya, dan kau?" gadis Akimichi itu menunjuk seorang lelaki yang berada tepat di samping Sarada.

"Jangan sakiti dia! Jangan buat dia sedih dan jangan tinggalkan dia seperti kemarin. Seenaknya saja tertidur selama 3 tahun" gerutu Chouchou kepada lelaki berambut pirang itu.  
"Ahaha, iya gendut. Kau tak usah menasehatiku pun juga aku tau" sahut Bolt-lelaki berambut pirang yang berada disamping Sarada.

Sarada hanya tertawa melihat tingkah keka.. eh suaminya dan sahabatnya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Dan sebagai orangtua, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa turut merasakan kebahagian putrinya yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Selamat ya, sayang. Semoga kau langgeng dengan Bolt" ucap Sakura sembari memeluk putri tunggalnya tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah menatap tajam menantu barunya.

"Jaga putriku baik-baik! Kalau tidak, kau akan tau akibatnya" ancam Sasuke.

"Ah? Ba-baik, tou-san!" sahut Boruto Uzumaki dengan gugup.

"Hey, jangan kau takuti begitu menantu kita, sayang!" kata Sakura menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Hn! Maaf" sahut Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka pun kembali ke tempat yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk mereka, para orangtua pengantin yang berada disebelah kiri pengantin untuk orangtua dari pengantin perempuan. Dan sebelah kanan pengantin untuk orangtua pengantin pria.

"Selamat, ya Bolt! Syukurlah kau akhirnya bangun juga, kalau tidak pasti hari ini akulah yang menjadi penganti laki-lakinya" canda Mitsuki yang tampaknya tak diterima oleh Bolt.

Buk!

Sebuah tinjuan ringan ke perut Mitsuki, kemudian Bolt mulai membisikan kata-kata ditelinga sahabatnya itu.

"Jika kau pun yang menjadi pengantin prianya, Sarada akan kuculik agar aku yang akan menikahinya. Dan jika kalian sudah menikah, akan kurebut dia dari pelukanmu. Jika kau berani mendekatinya lagi, akan kubunuh kau!" bisik lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Gluk!

Mendengar bisikan Bolt, Mitsuki menelan air ludahnya mentah-mentah. Dan memasang wajah takut yang malah membuat sepasang pengantin baru itu tertawa dengan lepasnya.

"Hahahahah..." tawa meledak di resepsi pernikahan Sarada & Boruto yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah rimbunnya pohon Sakura yang tengah mekar.

 _ **= The end =**_

* * *

 _ **Bagaimana, minna? Happy endingkah? Sesuai yang kalian bayangkan dan inginkan? Atau jauh dari apa yang kalian harapkan?**_

 _ **Terserah kalian menanggapinya dan kalian presepsikan ending yang menurut minna adalah ending yang sangat tepat untuk ceritaku ini. Tapi, aku harap endingnya gak buat kalian kecewa yaa? p,q *berharap**_

 _ **Dan cerita ini aku selesaikan dengan sebaik-baik mungkin, untuk menyelesaikan ending ceritaku ini membuatku selalu putar otak setiap memikirkan cerita yang satu ini. Tapi, ya Alhamdulillah ceritanya cepat selesai tanpa memakan waktu lama. XD**_

 _ **Maaf jika ada dari bagian cerita yang menyinggung kalian. Dan arigato-ne, sudah membaca cerita perdanaku ini yang kubuat disela-sela liburan sekolah. Huft! _ *ngelapjidat**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!**_


End file.
